(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bedstead member, in particular, a fabricated bedstead that is applicable to a metal sofa bed or a bunk bed, enabling to effectively reduce the volume of material and manufacturing cost.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a wide selection of metal furniture, including sofa bed, bunk bed, etc., is popular in the market, for the reasons of its light and handy quality and recyclable characteristic.
A conventional sofa bed or a bunk bed is made by welding its bedstead for assembly. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the appearance of a conventional sofa bed (1), wherein the bedstead is made of a large scale of external bedframe (10) with pluralities of side tubes (11) to be welded and positioned one by one in the bedframe; FIG. 2 shows the appearance of another conventional sofa bed (2), wherein the bedstead is also made of a large scale of external bedframe (20) with pluralities of thin shafts (21) to be welded and positioned one by one in the bedframe. Nevertheless, both charts of FIGS. 1 and 2 have the following drawbacks:
(A) The bedframe welding and assembly method causes great inconvenience during packing, transit or in a storehouse due to the enormous volume of material, so as to increase the costs;
(B) All components are made by welding, resulting in inefficacious productivity and longer processing time with poor economic effect; and
(C) Such welding and assembly method results in unable to flexibly provide DIY function and fun for general customers.
In view of the foregoing, a fabricated bedstead of the invention is hereafter disclosed to achieve the practicability effect in the industry.